Love For All Eternity
by Angel Lain
Summary: Draco makes a snide comment to Harry which causes the Gryffindor to not talk to him. It's up to Draco to take drastic measures. X-mas, one shot, slash HD fluff.


Alright I know the whole Christmas thing has been a little over done. And believe me this story didn't start out as a Christmas special. The original idea only had the comment about not wearing red and green together. This was originally supposed to be a totally pointless goofy piece based on a dream I had. But I kind of like the way it turned out. Even though I am completely sorry for the major fluff factor in this story. I should be able to stuff pillows for months to come. I will admit that the original dream that inspired this came after reading the snitch sequence in Jennavere's Dragon Tamer. Which if anyone likes just plain crazy comedy with a Harry/Draco twist you really should go and read it. It's just hilarious. So since this idea came about because of her story this little One Shot is Dedicated to Jennavere.

I would also like to wish everyone a very Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year or what ever Holiday you celebrate around this time.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Him and all the other characters involved belong to the great J.K. Rowling who gave us fans one of the greatest Christmas presents of all. The release date for Half-blood Prince, Yipee!

* * *

Love For All Eternity

Blue grey eyes appraised the figure reflected in the mirror before him. Turning from side to side admiring his own figure. Sure he was vain but why not? He knew he was good looking probably one of the hottest guys in Hogwarts. And the tight black leather pants made him eve sexier. In accompaniment he wore a tight sleeveless dark blue shirt with a large Golden Snitch embroidered right on the front. He knew it was corny but it would serve his purposes. He grumbled running his fingers through his hair some more. This wouldn't be required if some one wasn't being a total prat. He looked at the picture in the silver frame on his night stand. Really that boy could be such a girl some times. He had made fun of the way his boyfriend dressed about a week ago and the stubborn idiot hadn't so much as talked to him since then. It wasn't like he had been wrong either. Everyone knew you didn't wear green pants and a red shirt, no matter how sexy they look on you, except on Christmas day. He had been forced to stop himself from grabbing the other boy's fine ass. After the brat had yelled at him about being the Hogwarts fashion police and then stomped off. His love could be so over dramatic at times. But he put up with it because he loved the sexy raven haired twit so much. One more rake with the fingers to make sure his hair was loose and ruffled like his green eyed angel liked. And it was time for the Snitch to catch the Seeker. He made his way down to the Great Hall. He was almost there when he bumped into Blaise.

"Hey Draco what's with the get up?" The other Slytherin asked giving his friend the once over.

The blond smirked. "I'm on the prowl."  
Blaise smiled. He knew exactly what his friend was talking about. He had only been complaining about it for the last week. It was amazing how much the Ice Prince had melted since he had fallen in love. "Well happy Harry hunting." He waved him on.

Draco rubbed his hands together in anticipation licking his lips. "Oh, believe me, I intend to. I plan on shagging him into the ground." And with that he made his grand entrance into the Great Hall.

* * *

At the Gryffindor table Harry Potter fidgeting with his fork. He grumbled and stabbed at his pancakes violently.

Hermione Granger sighed as she watched her friend mutilate the defenseless breakfast cakes. "Harry I don't see why you do this to yourself. Why don't you just talk to him?"

"No." Her fiend growled.

"Come one Harry he was only teasing you." She tried to explain and exasperated tone in her voice.

"He was not." Harry hissed. "He was down right serious. Why does he care how I dress anyways? Okay so I'm his boyfriend so what."

"Don't you think you're taking this a bit too seriously?" She chided. "Any ways he was right Green and Red together are only for Christmas time."

"Aaaarrrggghhh!!!!" Harry roared. "Now you're taking his side? I mean Christmas is only two days away."

She shrugged. "I'm just stating a fact."

"Come on Hermione, leave Harry alone." Ron Weasley said trying to back his dark haired friend. "Anyways he's right. Malfoy was being a total bastard."

Harry looked a little hurt to hear his friend talk about the man he loved like that. "Well I didn't actually say that."

Ron waved his hand in dismissal. "Either way he was being one."

Hermione glared at the red head her brown eyes burning. "Ron I don't see why you can't just accept Draco."

"Because he's a bloody git Hermione!" Ron yelled.

She clenched her fists and squared her shoulders. "Only to you Ronald Weasley." The entire table of Gryffindors gasped. This was getting serious. "Because you have to go and be a complete Arsehole to him when he's around." Another gasp this was really getting serious. Hermione almost never cussed.

"Uhm, guys, I'm still her." Harry tried to interject. This was his boyfriend they were talking about after all.

"Not now Harry." Ron said not even looking at him.

Harry scowled his eyes flashing with angry sparks.

"I'm only an Arsehole because he deserves it. He is a snarky jerk who only cares about himself."

"That is not true. He loves Harry very much doesn't he Harry?"

Harry opened his mouth to defend Draco but he was interrupted again.

"Why would Harry want to be with a git like that?"

By now Hermione was totally red. "Because he loves him Ron and Draco treats him really good."

"Only because he wants something."

Their yelling match had now gained quite an audience. Many of the students were taking bets on which one of them would break first and hex the other. No one noticed the wind that started to blow briskly through the room or the very mad inky haired boy with fire burning in his Verdant eyes.

"You know Hermione," Ron snapped, "I would almost swear that you have feelings for Malfoy."

"SHUT UP!" Harry roared as he jumped to his feet. Every goblet at the Gryffindor table exploded. "This is my boyfriend you are arguing about." The enchanted ceiling turned from a bright sunny day to dark rolling thunder clouds. "Ron be nice to Draco and he'll be nice to you. He's willing to give you a chance if you stop being such an ass. And don't you dare say that the only reason Draco wants to be with me is because he wants something. He loves me, he does. And if he wants any thing, it's the same thing I want from him." His fists were clenched anger etched all over his face. A Hufflepuff second year screamed as the fork she had almost in her mouth turned into a snake. "And about your last comment Ron. Stop being so damn jealous I don't see why the two of you don't just stop fighting and shag already. It would be so much quieter for everyone else!" He yelled and stomped away. Just as he turned another gust of wind blew through the room and all of a sudden Hermione's hair was neon yellow and Ron's was spike with blue tips.

Hermione stared at Ron's hair and then touched hers tentatively. She sighed. "We really were acting like jerks weren't we?"

He nodded. "Yeah we were."

* * *

Harry made his way to the large double doors out of the Great Hall. His fists were clenched causing his nails to dig into the palm of his hand. He was still seething, his eyes fixed to the floor. He was so angry that he didn't notice the other boy that had entered right before his last out burst.

* * *

Draco had been shocked by the explosion he heard as he entered the Great Hall. Then he heard the object of his affection yelling and knew exactly what had happened. His loves friends had been arguing again and the raven haired Gryffindor had enough. It seemed that his Angel's magic had gotten out of hand again. But this was perfect for him. The person he was chasing after was walking right towards him completely oblivious to where he was going. He had wondered how he was going to get the other young man's attention. His love was extremely stubborn and if he wanted to ignore someone there was nothing one could do about it. But now said boy was walking towards him not paying any attention to where he was going. All he had to do was to step in front of the smaller boy and he would have to pay attention to him.

* * *

Harry grumbled to himself about stubborn best friends who thought they could run his life. And idiotic boyfriends who thought they could tell him how to dress. Suddenly he crashed into something warm, solid, and smelling of spice and musk. Wait a minute he recognized that smell. His head shot up and verdant gems met liquid silver. Neither of them said anything just stood there staring. Finally Harry allowed his eyes to wander down Draco's body taking in what his taller boyfriend was wearing. Rather yummy looking leather pants Harry licked his lips. Oh yes the blond looked so edible in those pants. But the shirt confused him. Sure it clung in all the right places but why the sni…oh. He locked eyes with his boyfriend.

Draco smirked and arched an eyebrow. Then without saying anything he took off running.

Harry grinned and took chase after him.

* * *

Ron watched the two young men race out of the Great Hall and turned to his other best friend who was calmly eating her breakfast. "What was that all about?"

"I don't think you want to know."

"Yes I do, he's one of my best friends."

She sighed. "And he just ran out of here with Draco Malfoy."

"Yes so…oh."

"Yeah, oh."

"You're right I don't want to know."

She finished eating and stood up grabbing his arm. "Come on let's go see if we can get our hair fixed."

* * *

Harry laughed as he chased after his Slytherin. For now completely forgetting that he was mad at the prat. All that mattered now was the game. The snitch had been released and I was his job as the seeker to catch it. The other boy led him through the entry way out into the court yard and out along the long wooden walk way. At the half circle of rocks Draco took a hard right turning away from the lake. Harry was confused where was the Slytherin going? Suddenly the blond took another right and ran into a grove of trees. Harry fallowed close behind him. He grunted as a pair of arms wrapped around his waist pulling him against a strong firm body.

"Caught you." Draco whispered in his ear through gasping breaths.

"Hey!" Harry cried trying to break out of the taller boys arms. "That's not fair Draco. The seekers supposed to catch the snitch."

Draco laughed. "Not when the snitch is taller than the seeker."

Harry struggled some more. "No fair you're not playing by the rules of engagement. The seeker catches the snitch that is how it's supposed to be."

"Actually darling the rules of engagement are exactly what I'm thinking about."

"Huh!"

Draco led him over to a Gazebo that Harry had never seen before. It was made entirely of white and blue marble with beautiful Corinthian capitals. In the tympanum above the entry way was a carved relief of Venus being born from the ocean. And all around the pillars were vines with small beautiful flowers. They had four petals and were a rich bright red with orange yellow veins.

"Why don't we sit and talk."

"What, but Draco it's snowing and we're not exactly dressed for it." He was very surprised when they stepped through the entry way and the Gazebo was actually warm. Not overly hot, but comfortable. "That's nice."

"It's the Fire Blood flower." Draco commented. "They put off a nice constant heat. Snape has been growing them out here for use in potions. Of course they're very useful in anti hypothermia potions but they have many other uses as well. Of course who would have thought that my Godfather was a closet romantic? He planted them here for the sheer beauty of it."

Harry had to admit that it created the perfect romantic atmosphere.

Draco led him over to a cushioned bench forcing him to sit down. Harry tried to pull the blond down next to him but Draco shook his head and kept standing. He took the other seekers hand and started to trace small circles on the back of it.

Harry was confused why was Draco acting so nervous. His boyfriend kept his eyes trained on their joined hands unable to meet his eyes. "Draco?"

Draco placed his finger against cherry lips quieting the other boy's questions. "Shush love le me talk."

Harry nodded.

With a smile the once cold hearted Slytherin brought his boyfriend's hands to his lips and brushed them across the knuckles. "Harry love, we've been going out how long now, a year?"

Harry's heart beat became even more erratic and his chest began to ache. What was Draco talking about? The boy wasn't going to break up with him was he? Not long after they had started going out Draco had become anxious after a Deatheater attack and had tried to break up with Harry because of what his father was. He thought that Harry would be safer without him. But Harry had put an end to that. He was able to get Draco to understand that his father would come after him if they were together or not. He didn't know if he could take it right now if Draco tried to break up with him.

"I can honestly say that this year has been one of the happiest times of my life. You have become my best friend, my love, and my own personal savoir. You saved me from what probably would have been a short degrading life groveling to that crazy lunatic. If it wasn't for you I would still believe that Purebloods were superior and that Muggle borns were lower than vermin. You have opened my eyes to a world of possibilities and given me a chance at a bright future. One filled with love and life instead of death and destruction." He let go of one Harry's hands and reached into his pocket.

Emerald eyes widened in shock as he saw Draco extract a small velvet bag. Tears started running down his cheeks when the blond got down on one knee in front of him. "Oh Gods." Harry gasped and his hand flew to his mouth.

"Because of you Harry I now have the right to choose which way my future goes. Neither my father nor the Dark Lord have any control over it anymore. But no matter which way I look there is one thing that will make me the happiest man in the future." He opened the bag and let something fall into his hand. "Harry James Potter would you do me the honor of continuing to be my own personal savior and bring your light and love into my life forever? Will you marry me?"

Harry chocked back a sob and smiled brightly. He cried even more when Draco opened is hand to reveal a wide platinum band etched with Celtic knots and an oval bezel set emerald. He started nodding, "Yes..yes." He couldn't find the ability to say anything else.

By now Draco was crying as well smiling like he had found the greatest treasure in the world. And of course to him he had. He took Harry's hand and slipped the ring on to his ring finger. "You don't know how happy you've made me Harry-Angel." He brought the hand with the ring on it to his lips and kissed the knuckles reverently keeping his eyes trained on Harry's face the entire time. He smiled his eyes sparkling merrily when he reached the ring finger. He brushed his lips over the knuckle and then kissed it lightly. Then smiling again he smiled seductively before he kissed the ring. With that simple action a spell imbedded in the ring was activated and Harry felt electricity racing through his body.

"What was that?"

"There is a spell on this ring that once it's been accepted and placed on the finger of the intended. A kiss is all that is needed for a message to be engraved magically on the inside. The idea is that right after the person proposes is one of the times they fell the love the strongest. The words that they are thinking at the time are most likely straight from the heart and of pure love. Go ahead look at the inside."

Harry slipped the ring off his finger and scanned the smooth inside. Sure enough engraved on the band in lovely old script where the words 'Savior of my soul, treasure of my heart, my love for all eternity.'

"Oh Draco."

The blond took the ring and slipped it back onto Harry's finger. "I mean every word of it Harry." He said. "You have purged my soul of all its darkness, chased away all the demons that threatened to pull me down to the depths of purgatories inferno." He sat up on his knees bringing himself closer to the young man with the jet black hair. Brushing Harry's fringe from his face he looked straight into bright tear filled Emerald eyes. Smiling lovingly he ran his fingers down Harry's cheek and then cupped it. He was always amazed at how smooth his beloved's cheek was. Harry had yet to grow any form of facial hair of any sort. Draco himself had to use a special potion on his own to stop the facial hair from growing in. But that was one of the things that he loved so much about Harry. He still seemed to be so child like and innocent. "You have melted the ice on my heart by giving me your love; something that is worth more to me than all the riches in the world. You mean everything to me and I love you with my entire heart and soul. Till death to us part doesn't seem like enough. I never want to parted from you even after we shrug off this mortal coil and enter the spiritual realm. Only being together for all eternity will be enough for me. I believe that our love transcends the realm of the corporal body. I believe our souls will be connected even after we die. I love you so much." With that he captured Harry's lush full lips with his own kissing his fiancé passionately.

Harry moaned and threw his arms around Draco's neck and pulled himself forward until he slid off the bench and landed on Draco's legs. Gods he had missed this. He gasped when he felt Draco's hand slip under his shirt and start to massage the skin that was exposed to him. He mewled and threw his head back as his loves fingers found one of his nipples.

Draco let out a deep groan as he latched his lips to Harry's throat and carefully leaned him back until they laid sprawled on the floor of Gazebo. Soon both of them were shirtless hands roaming every where.

"Wait Draco we really shouldn't do this out here. Someone might see us." He moaned.

Draco took in ragged breaths as he pulled his mouth away from Harry's neck and eyed the mark he had left there. He groaned and placed his head on Harry's shoulder. "Yes Angel your right. We should finish this later."

"Yeah." Harry sighed.

"So I have to ask." Draco said with a slight laugh in his voice. "What caused you to hex Hermione's and Weasley's hair?"

"They were arguing again."

"They always argue that entire sexual tension thing."

"It wasn't them they were fighting about."

"Oh I see it was the same old argument about why you should and shouldn't be with me."

Harry grumbled. "Yeah can you believe it? Where do they get off telling me what to do with my life? I think I have every right to be with who I want to love who I want. I chose you they should accept that."

"You sure showed them then." Draco laughed.

"Hey it was their fault." He argued. "They know very well how volatile I've been for the last four months. They should have curbed their argument and they shouldn't have ignored me."

Draco pushed himself up on one elbow and looked down at the love of his life. He let his hand wander down Harry's chest and to his slightly swollen stomach. "I guess they shouldn't piss of someone who's four months pregnant." He leaned down and kissed Harry's rounded belly.

"Mmm, yeah I guess not." He raised his hand with the ring and placed it over his fiancé's. "And now we'll be a real family. You, me and are child. I love you Draco, for eternity."

"Love you Harry for eternity." Draco kissed the back of his hand again. "Oh Harry."

"Yeah."

"Merry Christmas." The two of them just laid there and held each other there clasped hands resting over where their child was growing. Both of them were content in the thought that this was the first Christmas together as a real family in their minds. And the next one they would have a little bundle of joy to enjoy it with them.

They laid there for a couple of minutes longer until Draco go to his feet and held his hand out to his raven haired love. "Didn't we say that we would finish what we started?" He smiled at Harry seductively.

Harry let a sweet little smirk play across his face and he took the blond's hand.

"Come on." Draco purred and he pulled Harry with him out of the Gazebo and back towards the school fully intending to unwrap the best Christmas present in the world.

* * *

Boy this took forever to write. I really don't see why something so short should have take almost three months. But it's done and I can stop pulling my hair out now. Well that was if I had any left. Oh well I'll have to find a good wig shop. Or maybe Harry and Draco know a spell to re grow hair. Now if I can just get them to stop shagging long enough to get an answer. Merry Christmas Every one. 


End file.
